Pushing it to the Limit
by Yompers
Summary: I'm back after a year with a new Zootopia smut story. This story is rated M for lemon and language. This is a spiritual sequel to my previous story "Bite Me". Follow Nick on his adventure to surprise Judy and see what happens when he finds her with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm back with another story. Also to provide a bit of context for my absence on this account, this is a side account I made to write zootopia smut. This way my main account won't be linked to more adult content. Every once in awhile I check this to look how my stories are doing and I'm pleasantly surprised with the results. For this story I'm branching out from my normal smut and writing something based off a request I got. Normal content warning: This will contain smut, if you're under the age of 18 or you just don't like that then please leave.**

 **Also this story is a spiritual sequel to my previous NickXJudy story. It contains cuckolding and if that's not your thing I wrote a short alternative ending. If you want to read the original NickXJudy smut story I also wrote it can be found here: s/12045585/1/Bite-Me**

 **Understand that I wrote this story based off a request, and cuckolding as a fetish is nothing I've ever written before so I had to actually do a little bit of research to understand the fetish. So if this doesn't match your tastes I apologize.**

 **Also feel free to PM with more requests, as I said before this account is specifically for my zootopia stories so your requests should stay limited to that. Also I pick and choose what I do so don't take it personally if I don't accept your request. I probably won't do anymore requests for a while but it's interesting to see what people come up with.**

 **Also I got some requests about re-posting my older stories, and I wanted to say feel free to re-post/make art/do whatever you want with my stories as long as you credit me in some way.**

 **As always enjoy the story, have fun wanking, and leave a review 3**

* * *

I should start his off by explaining that things haven't always been this way. Me and Judy used to have a "normal" relationship, and to fully explain how things got this way I should start back on the day that everything changed. It was a few months ago, right after we had finished an afternoon shift that I had the idea of surprising Judy with a little gift. I left the station and stopped by a local liquor store to buy some nice wine. The pig who owned the place was an old friend, and every time I stop in he'd ask how I went from a con-artist to working for the ZPD. You'd think after a while I'd get tired of telling the story, but surprisingly for me it never gets old. I love remembering how I met Judy and the adventure that brought us together.

Anyway I'm getting sidetracked, shortly after picking up the wine I stopped by my apartment to change out of my uniform. I took a quick shower, and then changed into some date night clothes. Some black boxers, a blue collared shirt, and some khakis. I made sure to brush my teeth and put on my signature scent before taking a moment to admire myself in the mirror.

I had the wine in a bag by the door and before leaving I made sure to grab my wallet, my keys, and my phone. My wallet and phone were important because normally after a few drinks we'd order a pizza or something before things got too _frisky_. As I walked out the door I sent Judy a quick text:

" _Hey babe, I hope you're not busy because I'm on my way over with a little surprise ;)_ "

Luckily for me Judy's apartment wasn't too far from my house. A quick subway ride, a 5 minute walk, and I was there. Since it was late the streets were mostly clear and there wasn't too many mammals on the subway. Every few minutes I'd check my phone to see if Judy had responded. The subway train came to stop and I followed a few mammals out onto the platform. Up a few flights of stairs and then I was on my way to Judy's.

Now it's at this time I should say that I deeply love Judy, she was the first person that ever saw more in me and pushed me to be the greatest fox I could be. And before you start casting judgements on either of us understand that we both are consenting adults and we both love each other.

I still remember that night vividly. The moon was full, there was a light breeze and the scent of flowers was in the air. I happened to be walking by a park a few blocks from her apartment when it happened. I remember I could feel my heartbeat rising with every step. The image of her was clouding my thoughts. It was as if the universe was cheering me on and the stars had aligned to make this night one to remember.

I started walking past a small restaurant by her apartment building. The lights were bright and the sound of music was making this quiet neighborhood feel alive with romance. I remember taking a passing glance at the interior and that was when time seemed to slow down. My heart felt like it stopped as the butterflies in my stomach turned to acid. I stopped walking and pressed my paw up to glass to get a better view. My eyes weren't lying to me. Judy was with another guy.

He was a jackrabbit, his coat was silver with black stripes on his face and ears. He was wearing a fancy suit and she was wearing a slim black dress that showed off her best curves. It looked like they had already finished eating and were just getting ready to pay the bill. My arms were shaking as I started trembling. A tidal wave of emotions started washing over me.

She looked so happy as they both just smiled at each other. Although I didn't have much time to think as they both suddenly stood up from there table. I ducked under the window, my instincts were taking over and the only I knew for certain was that I couldn't be seen just yet. I ran into an alley by the entrance and waited until I heard them coming out. As soon as the door opened I heard her voice. They were talking about how good the food was, and with each word she said I felt a pain in my heart. They walked past a alley without noticing me and kept walking toward Judy's apartment.

As soon as they were almost out of earshot I left the alley and started following them. Lucky for me sneaking through the city streets is something that comes naturally. I don't know why I was following them. I wanted to just go home, and lock myself away from the world. But another part of me wanted to follow her and confront her. I wanted to know for a fact that she was cheating on me.

They walked into her apartment building, at this point I waited outside for a few minutes. I saw her lights turn on through her window, I could only imagine what they were doing up there. After about 15 minutes I calmed myself down enough to walk into the building. I made my way up the staircase not knowing what I was gonna find when I got to her apartment.

I had made this journey many times before but this one was so different. It was as if the whole world around me was just a blur and all I could focus on was the destination. When I finally arrived at her door I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so full of anxiety and dread. I slowly slipped my paw into my pockets and pulled out my keys. After we had been dating for a few weeks she gave me her spare in case I ever needed it.

I slowly slipped it into the keyhole and gently twisted it. I wanted to do everything I could to stay quiet. I wanted to catch her in the act. I didn't want to give her a chance to explain herself. As I slowly opened the door my heart was pumping at a million beats per second. I felt like at any moment my chest was gonna explode. It was then that I heard it. Her voice.

" _I've been thinking about this all night"_

"Oh?"

"Ever since I first saw it I've wanted a taste"

After that it went silent for a moment and then I heard him moan. I slowly stepped toward the source of the noise. With each step I felt something growing inside of me.

"Damn Judy, you're mouth feels so good", A male voice said.

I finally got to the door to her bedroom, sweat was running down my face and my stomach was being torn apart by my anxiety. The door was slightly open as a beam of light came through into the hallway. With one more step I would see what was happening on the other side of that door. Was I ready? Did I really want to know what was on the other side? I could walk away now and forget all about this.

No I must know what was happening. With another step I looked in, there on the edge of her bed was that silver jackrabbit. His clothes were on the ground next to him. Judy was in between his legs. her gown was pulled down revealing her gorgeous chest as she inhaled the scent of his member. The scene in front of me was something straight out of a porno. Her mouth was sucking on his balls as her paw was slowly caressing his manhood. He rested his paw on the back of her head as she looked up at him, their eyes were locked onto to one another.

After a few seconds he leaned his head back letting out a groan as she released his balls and wrapped her soft lips around his cock. She sucked on his cock with such vigor, I have never seen her this excited. My breathing became slow and soft as I didn't want them to notice me peeping through the door. I felt an odd sensation in the lower region of my body.

The rabbit tightened his grip around her head as he pushed her down on his length. She took his cock down her throat as she began gagging on his manhood. One of her paws was massaging his balls while the other was between her legs, she was fingering herself. Her fluids were soaking her panties. She had never been this horny when we made love. She had never taken my cock the way she takes his.

His expression changed as he began to thrust into her throat. Now he became more aggressive, more controlling. He grabbed her ears and forced her to accept his length as he throat fucked her. She just closed her eyes and moaned like a slut in heat as he had his way with her.

It was at this moment I felt it, my cock was rock hard. I couldn't explain it. I felt miserable, my heart was just torn into, but for some reason this display in front of me was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I slowly unbuttoned my pants and looked down as boxers there was a wet mark were pre-cum had stained my boxers. I couldn't resist slowly rubbing my cock through the fabric of my boxers.

I looked back up at Judy, she was still hungrily taking his length. You could hear her choking on his cock. Tears were forming around her eyes as she suffocated on his his dick. On her face was the expression of pure primal pleasure. She was loving every moment of this. His grip tighten around her ears as his eyes shut tight, he was getting close.

" _Fuck! Judy, I'm gonna cum!",_ He yelled as pushed himself balls deep into her mouth.

Her body went limp as cum rushed down her throat and into her stomach. His load was filling her up until it overflowed, cum dripping from her nose and around the sides of her mouth. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and opened her mouth smiling, showing him his seed.

Before she said anything he looked up the door, "Now you can come in". I didn't know what to do, he was looking right at me. My heart stopped as I slowly open the door and walked in. My pants were around my knees and my hard cock was visible through my boxers. He looked down at Judy, "Babe go and share your prize with our new guest".

I stood there stiff as Judy got up and rushed over to me, she pulled me by my collar and locked her lips with mine. Suddenly I could taste his seed as she began forcing it into my mouth with her tongue. She wrapped her tongue around mine, swirling his cum around my mouth. I don't know what came over me but I began kissing her back. We sucked on each other tongues sharing his seed until we both had our fair share. She let go off me and without hesitation swallowed the load of cum she had in her mouth. I blushed as I closed my eyes and swallowed his seed.

She stepped away as her partner started laughing, "Ha! I can't believe you actually swallowed it, and what's this? Did you cum from that!?". I looked down at my boxer which now were stained with white as my load ran down my leg. I had cum from that.

What was happening to me?

"Here babe, why don't you pull down his boxers and show me what you've had to deal with" He said rubbing his length.

Without hesitation she pulled down my boxers and revealed my less than amazing manhood. For a fox I've always been embarrassed by my size. Even now my dick measured just over four and half inches. It was at this point I actually looked at his manhood and realized it was almost double my length. For a rabbit he was very well endowed.

He started laughing hysterically and Judy just grinned at me. She already knew what he was gonna say. He got up from the bed and smacked Judy's ass, and although he was shorter than me I could help but feel powerless against him. He grabbed my collar and brought my face to his, "Listen _**CUCK**_ , I'm going to take Judy on her bed and fuck her until she can't think straight. I'm going to do what you can't. You are going to either leave now with what little dignity you have, or you can lean up against the wall and watch. Either way you're not stopping me from fucking her".

I couldn't breathe, my eyes were wide open and my heart was pumping a million beats a minute. He already knew what I was going to do. He let go of my collar turned back to Judy. She was wiping the excess cum off her face and started licking it off her paw. He grabbed her dress and helped her take it off fully. Now she was just wearing a thin black thong. He helped her onto the bed where she laid on her back and spread her legs for him.

I was trembling as I slowly stepped back, my dick was rock hard as my back hit the wall behind me. Judy looked over at me, her smile told me she was going to enjoy this.

"Hey nick, take notes on how a real man claims his woman", She said as she turned back to her lover.

He grabbed her thong and tore it off without and hesitation, she trembled at this show of force. He grinned as he lower himself down to her pussy and took in her scent. She held onto the back of his head as he started forcefully eating her out. One of his paws massaged her clit as his tongue explored the insides of her womanhood. She was moaning while keeping eye contact with me. She wanted me to see how much she was enjoying this.

I couldn't stop myself anymore, I took a deep breath as my paw started moving on it's own. His licking became more primal as he started tongue fucking her. Her moans grew louder, she looked at me with a hunger in her eyes. A hunger I couldn't satisfy.

She grabbed him by the fur on the back of his head and made him look her in the eye, "Take me! Make me yours, I need you inside me!".

He grinned and moved up to kiss her, their lips locked together, and I watched as his paw went between her legs and lined up his shaft. He started rubbing the tip of his dick around her clit. I watched her tremble in his arms as he entered her. My paw slowly wrapped around my cock. I could resist it anymore.

"Oh fuck, you're so big!", She moaned as his length filled her.

He grunted as he finally pushed himself fully inside of her. His balls looked so large and full even after he came earlier. I couldn't believe what was happening, my mind went blank as I gave into my urges and started rubbing my length. Even now, while I was harder than I had ever been before, I was nothing compared to him. With every thrust Judy moaned out in pleasure.

Judy looked over at me for a moment and started giggling a little, until that jackrabbit filled her again and forced her attention back to him. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying my humiliation. Why is this turning me on so much?

The jackrabbit suddenly tensed up his arms as he started thrusting into her wildly. Judy's eyes rolled back as she was lost in pleasure. He was fucking her so hard it was as if she was in another world. She began to go to limp and just become a fuck toy for the rabbit to have his fun with. The sound of her moans and his balls smacking against her filled the room. They were both close. My paw started moving faster as I couldn't help but want to finish with them. I could feel my balls tensing up as I was bringing myself to the limit.

The jackrabbit grunted as he thrusts into her one last time with such force and such dominance. With that he let loose and he marked Judy as his. His seed filled her as she screamed out in pleasure. Her legs were shaking wildly as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She couldn't even think straight, her face was dark shade of red and her expression said she was fucked silly.

I watched as his cum overflowed and began leaking around the sides of his cock. My paw was moving as fast as it could and then I felt it, the euphoria of release. My orgasm was nothing compared to theirs as my seed shot out into the floor in front of me. My whole body tensed up as I had one of the best orgasms of my life. Jack pulled out of her and looked at me grinning.

"Come on cuck, I made a nice treat for you to clean up", he said pulling out of Judy.

Judy just moaned as his seed began spilling out of her. Without any hesitation my body moved on its own. My mouth hungrily took the place of his cock and began cleaning the mess he made. My tongue lapped around her pussy being sure to get every drop. Then I wrapped my lips around her entrance and sucked on her clit while licking her insides for more of his seed. Judy just looked down at me and laughed. The jackrabbit brought his cock to her face and she quickly began cleaning it for their next round. As soon as he was clean Judy pushed my head away.

"Here Nick, I'm gonna fuck her ass next so why don't you lube that up for me?" He asked, although it was more of a command.

Judy quickly turned over raising her ass to my face. My blushing grew a darker shade of red as I saw her ass up close. She had never let me anywhere near her tail hole before, but she's fully willing to surrender her body to this jack rabbit. I grabbed her perfect cheeks and spread them apart as my tongue adventurously licked her tail hole. To my surprise it wasn't bad, and after the initial lick I started getting more bold.

My tongue began eating away at her ass doing it's best to get her ready for what was about to come. After a little while her tight pucker began to relax and became easier to work with. It was at this moment she pulled away grinning at me. She was enjoying the fact that this was about her, and she could end my pleasure at anytime.

Without having to be told I moved away from her ass as the jack rabbit took my place behind her. I got off the bed moved back to my spot at the wall. I hadn't even touched my cock that entire time and yet it stood straight out in front of me in anticipation for what was about to come.

Judy looked back at her alpha smiling, her paws reached back to spread her ass for him. Her pussy was dripping from excitement. He placed one paw on her back while his other held onto the base of his cock and guided it into her tightest hole. As the head of his dick pushed through her face scrunched up, her expression was one of both pain and pleasure.

More of his length filled her ass as her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight as she started breathing heavily. This must be her first time taking something so big in her ass. When he was about half way inside her, she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me. Without words I knew what she was saying, "you wish this was you, you wish you could know what this feels like, but no you're not good enough". She grinned and looked me in the eye as she suddenly began pushing back against him, taking more of his cock into her.

She moaned out in pain and pleasure as he stretched her tail hole. She bit down into the pillow as base of his cock finally met her ass. He was fully inside of her and she was trembling. His paws now moved to her sides as his claws dug into her. He must have been feeling such intense pleasure from this. After a few seconds Judy started slowly pulling forward and pushing back against him. This was her sign that she was ready for more.

The jackrabbit didn't miss this either as he slowly started thrusting into her. This slow pace didn't last long though as Judy quickly got used to his size and began to speed things up. Her tight ass began thrusting faster and faster against him. She was challenging him for control. He had been going easy on her so he won't hurt her but now she taking control from him, something caught on to.

Suddenly jack smacked her ass as he quickly dug his claws into her sides and began thrusting into her. His balls began slapping against her pussy as his cock torn into her. Judy was moaning wildly into the pillow as her pussy was overflowing with her juices. One of her paws was between her legs massaging her pussy while the other holding on the pillow. The jackrabbit grabbed her ears and pulled her head up so she could no longer hide her face.

I could now hear the full volume of her moans as tears ran down her face. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was panting in between moans. Her eyes were rolled back as her body was limp and trembling from his cock. He had fucked her senseless. He looked at me with a devious grin knowing he had fucked her better tonight than I ever could. His grip on her ass tightened as he was close to reaching his limit, that's when Judy broke from the trance his cock put her in. She looked back at him, tears running down her face.

"D-don't you dare cum in my ass! S-shoot that load in my P-pussy! I w-Ah! I want your seed inside me again! B-breed me and make me sure to make me-Ah! Fuck! M-make me pregnant!" She demanded.

His thrusts became more primal as he pulled her ear back and fucked her until she was back to senseless mess. He leaned forward and bit down on her neck as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into her. He knew that foxes like to do this to mark their mates. He made sure to do everything he could to tell her she was his. He bit down just enough to leave a mark.

Suddenly he pulled back just enough to pop his cock out off her ass and slam it back into her pussy. Judy's entire body shook wildly as her orgasm took her to new heights. She was swimming in euphoria as he came inside of her. His seed filling her to the brim once again. This time I would not clean it up afterwards. She wanted this load to impregnate her. She wanted to have his children.

The thought of her getting pregnant from his seed sent me over the edge. My paw was moving faster than ever before as cum shot out of my cock. The floor in front of me was cover in my seed. Even after I came I was still rock hard as my paw continued to move on it's own. Within couple seconds I was cumming again as the last of my seed drooped out of my cock.

The jack rabbit panted above her and as soon as he loosened his grip she collapsed. The expression on her face was something I'd never forget. She was panting, her tongue rolled out of her mouth as a goofy smile took over her face. She was still moaning ever so gently between each breath as his cum flowed out of her. She was fucked stupid and couldn't even tell what was going on around her.

The jackrabbit looked over at me smiling as he got up from the bed. He walked over to me, "Get on your knees" he demanded. Without any hesitation I dropped down in front of him. He looked down at me and grabbed the back of my head before forcing his cock into my mouth. I knew what he wanted so I didn't fight. I sucked him off cleaning his cock, which now tasted like a mixture of things. When I was done he stepped away from me and started grabbing his clothes. I stayed on my knees as he got dressed.

"She's mine now, and there's nothing you can do to stop that. However it's nice having a cuck around to help out once in awhile and she seems to like you so you can stay. I'm gonna go now, I have places to be. You make sure she gets her rest and don't you dare think about putting your pathetic cock anywhere near her." He said as he left the room.

Even after he left her apartment I stayed there on my knees. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. Tears began forming as the gravity of the situation started weighing down on me. Suddenly Judy began to move as she lifted her torso and rolled over so now she was laying on her back. She looked over at me smiling, this time she had a gentler and more kind expression.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.

"I-Judy what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She repeated.

I didn't know how to respond, why was she asking me that?

"I-...Judy why?" I asked, tears starting to flow down my face.

"I saw your internet history Nick. I found out about your secret fetish and I wanted to let you experience it first hand."

She had looked at my internet history!? She planned this?

"W-What!?" I yelled, trying to control my emotions.

"Yeah, that guy was named Jack and I found him online. We talked it over and when I told him the situation he said that this would be a cuckold's greatest fantasy"

"You hired a guy to do this!?"

"I didn't hire him, he was more like a volunteer. We met for dinner to talk things over and he saw you outside through the window and decided that this was the best way to do things. We got back to my apartment and waited for you to get here before we started putting on our 'show'...you're not mad are you?"

My mind was everywhere, I didn't know how to respond or what to think. She fucked another guy and…

"Dammit Judy, and what about the whole impregnation thing!?" I yelled.

"Babe you should know that I'm on the pill. I've been on it since we got together"

Oh yeah, fuck…

"Here, I'm gonna go take a shower and wash up. Why don't you join me and I'll make this up to you? You can even fuck my ass if you want" She said winking at me.

"Fine...but next time we have to experiment with one of your fetishes" I said getting off my knees.

"Deal, but you should know that I have A LOT so…"

I couldn't help but blush and smile as I followed her into the bathroom, Jack's cum running down her leg.

This night happened months ago and I still remember it so vividly. Now me and Judy live an extremely kinky lifestyle always trying to push each other to the limit and make our wildest fantasies come true. Don't worry I got her back by having her keep a vibrating butt plug in for the rest of the next day, and having a three way with one of her best friends. It turns out that bunnies can get super horny and has a lot of fetishes. Either way, it's nice to look back at this night and see just how much we've changed since then.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that you've finished this you've probably noticed some differences between "Bite Me" and "Pushing it to the limit". When I first wrote this I wasn't planning on making the stories connected however a lot of people have been wanting a sequel to that so I decided to make this more a spiritual sequel. I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to leave a review. Reviews are what get me off.**


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

**A/N: Here's the story with an alternate ending. the alternate ending starts at the horizontal lines so if you want you can just scroll down to that. wrote this while I was drunk and looking at a concept for another story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'll read over it when i get the energy to and check for any mistakes. Have fun and keep wanking.**

I should start his off by explaining that things haven't always been this way. Me and Judy used to have a "normal" relationship, and to fully explain how things got this way I should start back on the day that everything changed. It was a few months ago, right after we had finished an afternoon shift that I had the idea of surprising Judy with a little gift. I left the station and stopped by a local liquor store to buy some nice wine. The pig who owned the place was an old friend, and every time I stop in he'd ask how I went from a con-artist to working for the ZPD. You'd think after a while I'd get tired of telling the story, but surprisingly for me it never gets old. I love remembering how I met Judy and the adventure that brought us together.

Anyway I'm getting sidetracked, shortly after picking up the wine I stopped by my apartment to change out of my uniform. I took a quick shower, and then changed into some date night clothes. Some black boxers, a blue collared shirt, and some khakis. I made sure to brush my teeth and put on my signature scent before taking a moment to admire myself in the mirror.

I had the wine in a bag by the door and before leaving I made sure to grab my wallet, my keys, and my phone. My wallet and phone were important because normally after a few drinks we'd order a pizza or something before things got too _frisky_. As I walked out the door I sent Judy a quick text:

" _Hey babe, I hope you're not busy because I'm on my way over with a little surprise ;)_ "

Luckily for me Judy's apartment wasn't too far from my house. A quick subway ride, a 5 minute walk, and I was there. Since it was late the streets were mostly clear and there wasn't too many mammals on the subway. Every few minutes I'd check my phone to see if Judy had responded. The subway train came to stop and I followed a few mammals out onto the platform. Up a few flights of stairs and then I was on my way to Judy's.

Now it's at this time I should say that I deeply love Judy, she was the first person that ever saw more in me and pushed me to be the greatest fox I could be. And before you start casting judgements on either of us understand that we both are consenting adults and we both love each other.

I still remember that night vividly. The moon was full, there was a light breeze and the scent of flowers was in the air. I happened to be walking by a park a few blocks from her apartment when it happened. I remember I could feel my heartbeat rising with every step. The image of her was clouding my thoughts. It was as if the universe was cheering me on and the stars had aligned to make this night one to remember.

I started walking past a small restaurant by her apartment building. The lights were bright and the sound of music was making this quiet neighborhood feel alive with romance. I remember taking a passing glance at the interior and that was when time seemed to slow down. My heart felt like it stopped as the butterflies in my stomach turned to acid. I stopped walking and pressed my paw up to glass to get a better view. My eyes weren't lying to me. Judy was with another guy.

He was a jackrabbit, his coat was silver with black stripes on his face and ears. He was wearing a fancy suit and she was wearing a slim black dress that showed off her best curves. It looked like they had already finished eating and were just getting ready to pay the bill. My arms were shaking as I started trembling. A tidal wave of emotions started washing over me.

She looked so happy as they both just smiled at each other. Although I didn't have much time to think as they both suddenly stood up from there table. I ducked under the window, my instincts were taking over and the only I knew for certain was that I couldn't be seen just yet. I ran into an alley by the entrance and waited until I heard them coming out. As soon as the door opened I heard her voice. They were talking about how good the food was, and with each word she said I felt a pain in my heart. They walked past a alley without noticing me and kept walking toward Judy's apartment.

* * *

At this point I lost control of my body, how dare she do this to me. I ran out of the alley and swung with all of my strength, breaking the bottle of wine over the jackrabbit's head. Glass went everywhere as blood started pouring onto the sidewalk. Judy screamed and pleaded for me not to kill him. I couldn't respond, my instincts were taking over and it was if a primal rage was controlling me. It took every ounce of strength that I had left to walk away from her. I heard her cry and calling the police, screaming that she needed an ambulance.

Like I said this was the day it all started, her lover pressed charges and luckily for me I only had to serve a short sentence. I got out in half the time with good behavior. Luckily for me I knew he board in charge of early releases. As soon as I was out I made it my goal to ruin Judy. I was gonna give her a taste of her own medicine. I started by seducing one of her sisters and turning her into one of my private sex toys. It wasn't hard considering a rabbit's sex drive.

One by one I made her sisters into my own personal harem, all of the like living fleshlite that I could use at will. Then I went for her mother, Bonnie. Surprisingly her sex drive didn't decrease with age and it wasn't hard to turn that milf into sex crazed nympho. Bonnie left her husband and it was at this point Judy got word of what I had done.

Me and my harem had a small beach house, a little slice of paradise that I got with some money I had stored away. Everyday I'd wake up and fuck these women like it was what they were made for. Their sole purpose was to worship my cock and they loved it.

Then the day came when judy came. I knew she would when she heard what I had done. My toys let her in and led her to the master bedroom. I was already pumping a load into her mom when she opened the door. I seed spilled out of her and onto to the sheets. One of her daughters quickly came over and started cleaning her, licking my seed from her own mother.

Judy expression was one fully of both shock and curiosity. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment I didn't say a word as her sisters began undressing her for me. She surrendered to them and slowly approached my bed. All she was wearing was panties as her mother moved aside and made room for her. I grabbed panties and tore them off of her.

"Do you think I'd actually take you back after all this time. No, you don't deserve this cock", as I said this I grabbed her mother's head and brought it to my manhood. Instinctively she wrapped her lips around it and started cleaning it.

"If you want to be with your sister and your mother than from now on you jobs is to clean them when I'm done them, you will not be allowed to pleasure yourself unless I give you permission. You're nothing more than my cunt cleaner and the only thing you will get as a reward is the taste of my seed, understand?"

Without a word she moved behind her mother and helped her sister clean my seed from her cunt. Bonnie moaned around my cock as she cleaned me. Today was just the beginning of my revenge.


End file.
